The Road
The Road is the 17th episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the 17th episode overall.http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-september-2015-premiere-info.5501232/ Synopsis The Bears flashback to a time when they were kids and discovered a giant warehouse. Plot The episode starts with the Cubs, trying to hitch-hike their way to Paris. They're seen in their box on the side of a road in the desert. Their attempts to hitch-hike repeatedly fail as people are either rudely decline their request of invitation or ignore them entirely. One day, a car passes by and the smoke coming from its tailpipe causes the Cubs to cough, even Ice Bear. They end up hearing a deeper voice cough as well, and after the smoke clears, they see a man on the other side of the road also trying to hitch-hike. They get upset at the man, telling him to leave. He doesn't move and says it's a free country, but the Cubs still tell him to move it, telling him they were their first. After a second refusal, the Cubs send Ice Bear to "bite his kneecaps", but before he can bite, the man pulls out a granola bar. The Cubs ask what it is, and he tells them and asks them if they want it. They say yes and in return allow him to sleep in their box for the night. The following morning, the Cubs find their box to be gone, along with the man whom they dubbed the Granola Guy. In anger, the Cubs begin to trek across the desert in search of another box to live in. They end up coming across a factory to which they find is full of boxes. After venturing into the Factory, the Cubs spend their time emptying packages and playing in and with the boxes. After a small fight over a very large box which results in them Ruining it, the Cubs end up building large forts out of boxes to live in themselves, separate from each other. After some time, however, they all get fed up with the forts, feeling lonely. Ice Bear knocks on Grizzly's door the next morning, apologizing by presenting him with a singing mechanical fish. Grizzly and Ice Bear leave their forts and are about to go get Panda when a factory employee comes in and turns on the conveyor belts. As Panda's fort is built over one, his castle collapses and the box he was lying in falls onto the conveyor. A robotic arm tapes the box shut, leaving Panda unable to escape. After calling for help, his brothers chase after him to save him, only for them all to get stuck in one box being shipped to New Hampshire. Their box ends up shipping out to its intended location, the Cubs finally getting to leave the desert. Once they land in New Hampshire, having arrived on a man's doorstep for his delivery, they end up taking the goggles out of the box and putting it on his doorstep before hopping away with the box into the sunset. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Granola Guy (debut) Locations * The Factory (debut) * The Desert (debut) Objects * The Box (main series) * The Granola * Singing Bass (debut) Music * If Only That Day Was Today International Premieres * March 28, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) * April 12, 2016 (UK and Ireland) Trivia * This episode, "Everyday Bears", "Pet Shop", "The Island", "Baby Bears on a Plane", "Yuri and the Bear", "$100", "The Fair", "Bunnies", “Lazer Royale,” "Bearz II Men", and "Baby Bears Can't Jump", are the only 12 episodes where Ice Bear has no speaking roles, however, he eventually will. ** Taking this into account, all cub episodes hint that Ice Bear has been mute for most of not all of his childhood. * Paying homage to the show's history, the beginning of the episode plays out almost exactly like The Backpack and the Three Baby Bare Bears, the last strip of the webcomic. * This episode was originally set to premiere on October 1, 2015, but it was delayed for 14 days. * When Ice Bear is searching through the crates looking for Panda, one of the crates contains a stuffed bear toy that resembles Muppet character Fozzie Bear. * This is the first episode featuring the Baby Bears. * Panda mentions that the Baby Bears were living in a cardboard box in the episode Occupy Bears. Errors * When Grizzly is showing off his "flat screen", a box on the far left has the word "FRAGILE" misspelled. * When Grizzly counts to 3, a part of Panda's head is clipped off. Videos We Bare Bears - Week of Premieres (Promo) We Bare Bears - Grizz & Panda's Friendship (Song) With Lyrics - The Road HD Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:Baby Bears Episodes Category:T